Time Rewind
by Lavendar Sapphire
Summary: The Potters future after the great war is full of complications, lies and hurts. When the kids accidentally break Rose's time turner. They are sent back, now they have a chance to make everything better. To heal pains that should never have been hurt and to understand eachother in a whole new way. Will they succeed? Or cause more chaos.


Christmas, the only day of the year the entire Weasley/Potter family got together, was usually a joyful, carefree occasion filled with laughter. Though this Christmas was just as happy, it wasn't filled with that much laughter and wasn't so carefree. For one, Teddy had finally proposed to Victoria and they were rather stressed about their wedding which would be held in less than a week. Second, James had entered into Britain's national team as chaser, though he was still a student, he would be competing in the next Quidditch World Cup and had decided to spend Christmas Eve playing Quidditch. Third, the Malfoys were coming to this year's Christmas celebration, because Lily had to introduce her boyfriend, Scorpius to her family. Fourth, because Percy was coming. And Fifth, because Molly Weasley had just passed away this last year.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, where Fred had died, the Weasley family had cut all ties with Percy. It was he who first proclaimed himself not part of the family. And though he had begged the Weasleys to take him back, none believed he was truly sincere. He was slowly making his way up to Minister of Magic. The only thing the Weasleys had known about Percy in the last few years was that he had named his first born daughter after his mother. last wish was that Percy be welcomed back into the family.

Lily's relationship with Scorpius had been steady and strong these last few years. Their first trust in each other was easy, seeing how Albus, lily's older brother, and Scorpius were best mates. Even though Harry was fine with the relationship, the Weasleys were determined to break them apart.

James, our infamous chaser, infamous for a rather unfortunate reason because he was undeserving of it. James, written by Rita Skeeter, was only able to enter the National Team because of his father's name. This was thoroughly untrue to anyone who had witnessed Jame's skills. But, rumors can become so thick that they overcloud the truth. And Now James has to prove everyone wrong.

The Wedding, was one of the main sources of Joy that Christmas was also a great stress, for one, it was a Weasley wedding. Which meant it was a wedding relating to people related to Harry Potter, which meant the papers, the fans, and everyone with problems with the Ministry might encroach onto the celebrations. And second, the wedding was going to be held at the old location of the Burrow, which was burned down during the Great War and never rebuilt. It was for old times' sake, but also a very deep place to hold the wedding.

Now let the curtains rise and the story begin:

Christmas at the Potter's house was formal and yet silly. Everyone except Charlie, who proffered to wear Muggle hiking gear, would come in dress robes. Drinks would be passed out, presents would be opened and the kids, who were now all teens would bicker and fight.

For example, the hall upstairs just exploded.

For a moment all the adults stopped talking, and then Draco, unused to this asked, "What was that?"

"Don't worry," Ron said with a big yawn, "it just my daughter Rose with James and Fred, they do this everytime they see each other."

"You have to admit though," Bill said, that one scared me.

"JAMES! GIVE IT BACK TO ME NOW! OR I WILL CURSE YOU INTO OBLIVIAN! YOU GOT THAT! IT IS UNBELIEVABLY DANGEROUS!"

"Dangerous," Fred said teasingly, "Its an hourglass."

"It is the Ministry's attempt to recreate a time turner! The sand inside is…"

"Opps," James dropped it and then with his Quidditch skills caught it again right away.

"Almost dropped it," He joked.

"Don't scare me like that." Rose looked like she was about to cry.

"Give it back to her." A voice said from down the hall.

The two boys turned.

"Your Percy's girl right… this is our family business stay out of it," Fred said looking cold.

Molly didn't even flinch

"That is dangerous; give it back to someone who knows what they are doing."

"Like Fred said, stay out of this," James stated, "besides we are just playing, I'm not going to break it."

"I suppose, even if you did, you could still use our father's name to get out of doing anything."

James turned red.

Fred clutched his hands, "Now you've gone too far."

"Stop don't fight," Rose said, she ran in front of Molly.

"Whatever," James said, tossing the time turner to Rose.

They left.

Rose turned around, "thanks…"

Molly slightly smiled, "I was just wanted to help. You got the internship into the Department of Mysteries for the semester."

Rose smiled; she loved to flaunt her skill.

"I shocked they let you keep something like that. If you want the sand to conduct enough energy to be able to turn people back in time you would have to make a sealed generator. Won't letting you keep it while it is processing hinder its devolvement."

Rose looked confused, "I'm shocked you'd know something like that."

Change seen

"So…" Dominique stepped closer to Scorpius, "What did they do to you?"

Scorpius grimaced, "Just a few questions… and a few threats."

"Under truth potion," Lily spun around laughing, "Nothing big, Mr. Malfoy seems cool with dad and everyone."

"They are adults," Albus added, "They have to be civilized."

Lily's eyes almost popped from here sockets, "After what Uncle Charlie was dressed in… that is civilized."

"I wonder how he got married…" Albus sighed.

"To a Muggle women," Scorpius said with vemon, everyone looked at him, "I didn't mean anything," he looked away.

Then James and Fred walked downstairs to ward them.

"I think Rose made a new friend," Fred looked murderous.

"What's gotten you ready to attack," Hugo asked nervously.

"You won't believe what that span of the traitor said to James."

"Molly or Lucy," Albus said lazily.

"Molly," James said, he seemed fine, a little distant.

Roxanne pointed a finger toward another new girl in a corner, "You want revenge."

Fred smirked, "Fresh meat."

He started walking, but Louis side stepped him, "leave Lucy alone, she is in my year and she is nice."

Fred glared, then James grabbed him, "its fine."

In the other room, the Adults were laughing with Victoria and Teddy.

Only Percy and Audrey seemed on edge.

"Congratulations Victoria and Teddy," Harry said, "You've more than earned it."

Teddy grinned, "Then I hope you will honor me with a bigger day view."

"It is going to ve a vabulous wedding," Fleur said, "Iv only Molly could have seen it."

Arthur smiled, "she would be happy either way."

Back to the kids:

In just a few moments, Molly and Rose have become friends.

"So you really think if we redirect the solar rays in the traktarin we could recreate a visional cortex." Rose yapped excitedly

"What are you two talking about?" Teddy and Victoria walked out of the formal dining room.

Rose and Molly looked up, "We are talking about the reconfiguration of magical objects," Rose replied.

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "English, S'il te plait."

Teddy laughed, "Thats great Rose."

"Aren't you supposed to be receiving praise from father and the others?"

"Trust me Rose, we were, but it was starting to lean toward your grandmother so I thought best to leave."

"I've never met ," Molly said timidly, "was she nice?"

Teddy and Victoria looked at each other, "Ya… she was great.

Most of the rest of the night turned out fine, the kids had a Quidditch game, excluding Molly, Lucy, Rose, and Dominique.

Obviously James's team won.

Then the house elves started taking out dinner, everyone was laughing, Fred seemed to forget to curse Molly every time she passed.

Seemed.

"Almost time for everyone to go back," Louis said, sweating, looking exhausted.

James and Fred followed him in; they were sweating too, but looked ready for another match.

Fred looked at james, "last chance to do anything fun."

James looked back, "Rose has been following her all night, we can't do nothing."

"Of course we can," Fred protested.

Louis realizing what was going on and stood up, "I told you guy, Lucy is nice you have to give her a chance."

"We aren't talking about your girlfriend," Fred snapped, and then smirked, "We are going straight for the gold."

"Don't do anything," Louis blocked the door.

"You know when you tell someone not the do something Louis," James said

"They usually do just that."

A flash of red light filled the tent.

Fred grinned, "Let's have some fun."

~.~

Molly was laughing with Rose when they entered.

"Hey, Ms. My father is the ministry lap dog, look over here," Fred smirked stepping into the formal dining room.

Scorpius, Teddy, Albus, Lily, Victoria and Dominique were there too.

Molly looked up.

And a ray off blue light smashed into her face, she screamed.

"What are you doing?" Teddy looked outraged.

"Teaching Moppy a lesson," James sneered, he had his wand in hand

"Stop it," Lily jumped in front of Molly.

But Molly was already sobbing, her face was covered in green pimples, she was in pain.

"You've done it now," Rose shouted.

Scorpius and Albus tried to grab Rose but they only hooked on to a thin golden chain.

Rose charged at Fred and all in one second.

Rose pounced and glass shattered.


End file.
